Talk:Dungeon/@comment-50.53.127.161-20190307164442/@comment-38579654-20190310222216
1. Why do i and some other people think this Games requires a Brain at all, cause without it ther would be no Duell Chests Map, No " how to beat the Bots " Information and so on, without that last week of VM would have been impossible, ergo, Brain needet. 2. What does having a Brain has to do with playing this Game ? Nothing, its a Hobby, a fun thing, why do people play Soccer ? why do they Paint ? why do people do anything ? cause they want to and its a nice way to waste time, just like Playing video games, or with me in this game, like to challenge themselfs Figure stuff out, destroy the game and its Mechanics. 3.you got something wrong ther, i dont have a Reasonable Limit ^^ , if the starting amount is low enough i got for it, how high this will end i dont care, i won tournaments with 900 points and i also won tournaments with 6K + points , this is the part you got wrong, only reasonable for me is the start amount, and if i commit to it, i commit untill i have no gold energy or Gems left anymore, i dont care, its like Rocky Balboa Sayd : if you want something, go and get it, but dont point fingers and say your not wher you wanted cause of him or him. if you go for the win, take it. 4. then i hae a Question for you , you sayd 2 GB in 20 sec is max, so how come you lost ? if they cant open more then you can, you should win when your prepared with enough Ressources. its simple, when you wanna win, you go at 1 with 105 points more then 2. so even if yousee 2 guys coming your still at 3rd but instandly open more boxes to be 1 again, if they continue you continue, you cant be pushed out of top 3 if you have recoursec. 5. Duell Chests - no luck , Event Coffer - Got Figured out how to manipulate them ( no thers no info here how ) , People in Groups - You can Manipulate them to be in 50 People Groups proven by me , Bots - how to manipulate them and gain advantage from it - Figured out by me , SB values and ganings - currently at it. you dont understand it, this is a Videogame, it has to be programmed with a code, a code that sort of decides whats when gona happen , what you when gain and so on, sure ther are algorythms that a hard and nearly unthinkable of, but this is no big company were talking bout the fact that people can figure out this stuff out and from what already got figured out shows this. 6. The Devs earn money by us playing, giving time to this game, giving us Cards only obtainable buy buying them, giving options to buy us into the top 500 event , giving advantage with more duell slots. you see, this game can be played normaly and it will take Years to make a big progress, or it takes 500 dollor. some people cant wait and spend money, some people get catched with event purchases like cups hearts to get a " Mythic Card only obtainable durring XXX " , and so on its the same as in normal life and marketing, giving people the feeling they would miss out on something, they are not happy without it, its marketing and every mentaly not 100% stable person can get catched sooner or later with one or another deal. ( and even if your Mentaly 100% stable you might wanna give in to it cause " why not " ) 6. Every Tournament Daily or Event ones i wanted to win i won. Every time i went for it i won it, do you think i was just lucky bout 30 times ? if so, the reality will hit you even harder.